Back in Time
by Jamie's Lil
Summary: Also: Die Kinder der Yugioh-Charas kommen in die Vergangenheit zu ihnen. Genauergesagt in die Zeit des Battle City Turniers und mischen natürlich alles auf. Bitte lesen und Kommi schreiben!
1. The Kids

Hallo!! Und hier bin ich schon wieder mit einer neuen Fanfiction von mir^^ Ich hoffe wirklich sie gefällt euch, also BITTE lest sie! *fleh* Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht damit. Zu dieser FF bin ich von meinem RPG „Back in Time"inspiriert worden. Eine FF dazu war ja eigentlich nicht geplant, aber ich habe Lust bekommen eine zu schreiben und darum.... Tja, also bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte lesen!!!! *Räusper* Ich übertreibe IMMER, daran müsst ihr euch ja schon langsam gewöhnt haben^^ Pairings werden noch nicht verraten, aber eins sag ich gleich: KEIN SHÔNEN- AI!!! Ich mag das nämlich nicht, und darum wird ich wohl kaum eine Shônen-Ai Fanfic produzieren. Also, dann mal zu der FF! Viel spaß beim Lesen!!! Marron13  
  
Back in Time -The Kids  
  
Es lief gerade das Battle City Turnier. An einem etwas abgelegenen Ort sah man auf einmal einen blauen Blitz und vier Mädchen und ein Junge standen dort. Eines der Mädchen wendete sich an die anderen und meinte: „Scheint so als wären wir in der richtigen Zeit gelandet."Sie grinste frech und ihre Augen blitzten leicht. „Das Battle City Turnier steht uns offen!"Das Mädchen, das Alina hieß, nahm ihren Rucksack ab und zog einen Laptop heraus. Ein anderes Mädchen, blond, sah Alina fragend an. „Was machst du da??"  
  
„Ganz einfach. Wir haben zwar Duel Discs und jeder jeweils eine Lokalisierunskarte, aber offiziell sind wir noch nicht angemeldet. Aber das lässt sich schnell ändern."Sie fing an schnell auf ihrem Laptop herum zu tippen. „Es ist ganz simpel. Ich klinke mich in das Computersystem der Kaiba Corp. ein und trage uns einfach ein. Das System hier in dieser Zeit ist simpel. Das, das mein Vater in 16 Jahren hat ist um Meilen besser." Nach noch ein paar Minuten des Tippens drückte Alina auf Enter und wandte sich freudig zu den anderen. „Fertig!"  
  
„Sehr schön.."meinte nun der einzige Junge unter den Zeitreisenden. Er lächelte, nahm seine Duel Disc aus seinem Rucksack uns steckte sie sich an seinen Arm. „Also? Kann's losgehen, Mädels?"Er setzte ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf und sah in die Mädchenrunde. Die meisten der Mädchen verdrehten die Augen und nahmen ebenfalls ihre Duel Discs heraus. „Seid doch nicht so lahm!"meckerte Alina, die es wie immer nicht erwarten konnte sich zu duellieren. Dieses mal schien es noch schlimmer als vorher, denn sie wollte unbedingt die drei Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick ihres Vaters einsetzen. „Schon wieder versessen deine Gegner fertig zu machen?", mischte sich Tony, der Junge ein. Er besaß eindeutig die Unverschämtheit seines Vaters, Joey Wheeler. „Aber immer doch, Tonylein."erwiderte sie grinsend. Der Gegenüber hörte auf zu grinsen und grummelte ein „Nenn mich nicht so" vor sich hin worauf die Angesprochene zu lachen anfing. „Schluss jetzt! Wir haben lang genug getrödelt! Ich will endlich jemanden in den Boden stampfen!"meldete sich Alinas Ungeduld wieder zu Wort. Und damit machte sie sich auch davon, ohne auf die anderen zu warten.  
  
---Bei Alina---  
  
Sie ging durch die Stadt und sah sich jeden Duellanten an dem sie vorbei ging genau an. //Sind doch alles Schwächlinge hier. Außer unseren Eltern kein guter Duellant hier, und bei Tonys und meinen wär es nicht ratsam sie aus dem Finale zu schmeißen, da sie sich da erst näher gekommen sind.// Sie seufzte. //Na gut,// sie sah die nächsten paar Duellanten an, //ok., einen von denen nehm ich jetzt einfach.// Damit forderte sie einfach den nächstbesten den sie sah, heraus. (Ich schreib jetzt das Duell nicht weil ich das nicht kann, und es außerdem langweilig finde. XD naja... Bitte keine Beschwerden deswegen!) Es dauerte nicht lange und der Schwächling, wie Alina während des ganzen Duells dachte, war besiegt. Für sie war nur schade dass sie die Weißen Drachen nicht einsetzen konnte. //Na dann eben ein andermal!//  
  
Somit lief sie einfach weiterhin durch die Stadt um nach einem halbwegs fähigen Duellanten zu suchen, mit dem ein Duell nicht volle Zeitverschwendung wäre. Doch in ihren Augen erwies sich diese Suche als weitaus schwerer als sie dachte.  
  
So in Gedanken versunken ging sie dahin, bis sie schließlich gegen jemanden stieß und auf ihrem Hintern landete. „Was zum...?!" Sie sah auf und vor ihr stand jemand, den sie eigentlich schon kannte, doch er sie nicht. Zumindest nicht in dieser Zeit. Es war Yugi Muto. Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub ab. Yugi indessen war dabei sich zu entschuldigen. „Tut mir wirklich Leid! Ich sollte wohl besser aufpassen wo ich hingehe." Alina sah ihn nur kühl an und fauchte: „Ja, das solltest du allerdings!" Sie war eben ganz der Vater, wie der unhöfliche, arrogante Seto Kaiba persönlich. Yugi, durch ihre Art sichtlich verwirrt, sah sie nur kurz an, murmelte noch einmal eine kurze Entschuldigung und ging schließlich. Im gehen dachte er noch über dieses seltsame Mädchen nach. //Hm...Sie kommt mir bekannt vor. Nicht nur vom Aussehen, auch von ihrer Art, ihrem Charakter.// Yami der sich nach diesem Gedanken sofort zu Wort meldete schien ebenfalls nachdenklich. Stimmt, wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen sie ist eine Verwandte von Kaiba, aber soweit ich weiß ist der einzige Verwandte den er noch hat sein kleiner Bruder.. //Ich weiß! Der selbe Gedanke kam mir auch in den Sinn. Naja, kann uns eigentlich auch egal sein....//  
  
---Bei Tony---  
  
Der nächste der sich von der Gruppe verabschiedete war Tony gewesen. Ihm ging es nicht so sehr ums duellieren, na ja, eigentlich schon. Aber er wollte auf jeden Fall seinen Vater in Jungformat sehen. Demnach hielt er mit Adleraugen Ausschau nach diesem.  
  
Nun lief er schon durch halb Domino City und hatte seinen Vater noch immer nicht entdeckt. Geduld war auch nie eine seiner Tugenden gewesen. Tony grummelte irgend etwas vor sich hin und setzte sich auf eine herumstehende Bank. Finster schauend beobachtete er die Duelle die in Reichweite stattfanden, aber im Grunde interessierten diese Duellanten ihn nicht die Bohne.  
  
Doch was erblickte er da! Eine junge Frau mit blonden, langen Haaren die gerade eine „Harpiye"rief. Mai Valentine, seine Mutter duellierte sich gerade mit irgendeinem großgewachsenen Idioten, dessen Muskeln seinen Verstand zu ersetzen schienen. Es war klar wer dieses Duell gewinnen würde, dennoch sah und hörte Tony aufmerksam zu. Der Großkotz spuckte große Töne und seine Mutter war die Ruhe selbst und schlagfertig, eben wie immer.  
  
Nachdem Mai gewonnen hatte ließ sie den Blick gleich weiterwandern um ihr nächstes „Opfer"aus den vielen Duellanten des Battle City Turniers herauszusuchen. Ihr Blick blieb an einem blonden Jungen hängen. Er erinnerte sie irgendwie an Joey. Sie wollte schon auf ihn zugehen und ihn herausfordern, da stand er auf und ging davon.  
  
Tony, derweil ging weiter. Er beschloss nach Alina zu suchen, um seine Langeweile auszulöschen. Von all den 4 Mädchen die mitgekommen waren, war Alina seine liebste Beschäftigung. Sie war genauso Duel-Monsters versessen wie er und außerdem noch irrsinnig hübsch. Bei diesem Gedanken erschien ein leicht rosa roter Schimmer um seine Nasenspitze. //Was denk ich da nur wieder.// Er musste Seufzen. //Erstens würde sie mich nie auf DIESE Art mögen und zweitens würde Kaiba mich umbringen wenn ich ihr auch nur ein paar Millimeter zu nahe kommen würde. Habe ich mich denn in sie verliebt? Oder finde ich sie nur wunderschön?...Jetzt habe ich schon von hübsch auf wunderschön gewechselt. Das Leben ist gemein!// Er vertrieb den Gedanken an Alina mühsam und ging weiter durch die Stadt.  
  
---Bei Nefer---  
  
Die nächste, die keine Lust hatte weiterhin dumm herumzustehen war Nefer. Sie wusste nicht so genau warum sie mitgekommen war. Sich zu duellieren hatte hier keinen Reiz. Zumindest nicht mit jemand anderem als die Eltern der Zeitreisenden. Ihren Vater und ihre Mutter jung sehen? Gut, aber war das Grund genug 20 Jahre lang zurück durch die Zeit zu reisen? Wohl kaum. Ohne nachzudengen ging sie einfach Straße für Straße entlang ohne darauf zu achten wo sie hinging. Plötzlich wurde sie angestoßen und landete mit einem Ruck auf dem Boden.  
  
Und wen sah sie als sie vom Boden aufschaute? Ihren eigenen Vater, natürlich in Jungformat. Er grinste hinterhältig. „Na, Lust auf ein Duell, Kleine?"  
  
„Nein, ich fürchte nicht!", fauchte sie, „Und nenn mich nicht Kleine! So was kann ich nicht ausstehen!" //Ohjee, und das soll wirklich mein Vater sein? Naja...Gewöhnungsbedürftig ist es auf jeden Fall.// Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Nefer auf und wollte weiter gehen, doch Bakura, oder viel mehr Yami Bakura hielt sie grob am Arm fest und sah sie gemein grinsend an. „Angst? Nana, vor mir muss man sich doch nicht fürchten!", sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
  
„Angst? Vor dir?"Nefer lachte spöttisch. „Wieso sollte ich Angst vor einem wie dir haben?"Sie riss ihren Arm los und grinste nun ebenfalls (das gleiche Grinsen wie Yami Bakura es auf dem Gesicht hat XD). //Wieso muss er so handeln? Ich will mich nicht duellieren! Aber wenn das so weiter geht muss ich wohl oder übel...// „Natürlich solltest du Angst vor mir haben, Kleine. Aber ich sollte meine Zeit nicht mit dir Verschwenden!" Damit wandte er endgültig den Blick ab und ging.  
  
---Bei Kim und Siti---  
  
Die beiden die noch übrig blieben gingen nach einigen Minuten schließlich auch los. Doch bei ihnen war es nicht lange so ruhig wie bei Alina, Tony oder Nefer, denn sie brauchten nicht lange durch die Stadt zu laufen um Ärger zu bekommen. Denn kaum waren sie tiefer in die Stadt gekommen, traten 3 Gestalten in ihren Weg. Alle drei in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet. Siti wusste sofort, dass es Raritätenjäger waren, denn immerhin war ihr Vater ja der Anfüher eben dieser. Sie schnaubte nur und wollte weiter, wurde jedoch nicht vorbei gelassen. Kim bekam langsam Angst. Sie mochte diese Raritätenjäger noch nie. Siti mochte sie ebenfalls nicht, doch im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin hatte sie keine Angst, sondern verabscheute die Raritätenjäger nur. „Was soll das?!"fauchte sie die 3 an, was einen nur zu schallendem Gelächter veranlasste. „Ach, wir wollten nur einmal sehen ob eine von euch beiden hübschen Kleinen ein paar gute Karten für uns, oder besser für unseren Meister hat."Man konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen aber Siti und Kim wussten genau dass er unter seiner Kapuze hämisch grinste. Kim wurde unruhig, doch Siti wurde gelassener. „Ach tut ihr das? Tja, wir haben hervorragende Karten, aber die werdet ihn nie bekommen. Und wenn ihr uns jetzt nicht weiter lasst, könnt ihr was erleben, das garantiere ich euch!"Das war sicher kein Bluff. In der Zukunft hatte Siti es oft mit unverschämten Verehrern zu tun oder sonst irgendwelchen betrunkenen Typen die meinten sie könnten sich alles erlauben. Sie war nämlich oft nachts unterwegs, und daher konnte sie sich auch SEHR gut verteidigen. Prügeleien waren für sie sogar schon Alltag. Da die 3 Männer unter den Umhängen natürlich nicht wussten, und Siti klein und zierlich gebaut war, brachte es sie zum Lachen. „Was? Du willst uns drohen? Tut mir ja leid, meine Süße aber ich glaube kaum dass du gegen uns etwas ausrichten kanns!" Doch ehe er sich versah hatte er einen heftigen Kinnhaken einkassiert. Und gleich ein anderer bekam einen Tritt in die Magengegend ab. So ging es ungefähr 5 Minuten, bis sich die 3 Raritätenjäger geschlagen gaben. Ohne diese auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen stolzierte Siti Ishtar davon. Und hinterher ging eine leicht verängstigte Kim Muto.  
  
---1 – 2 Stunden später, ganz wo anders---  
  
Als die 3 Raritätenjäger endlich wieder fähig waren aufzustehen und sich fort zu bewegen, war es schon Zeit ihrem Meister, Marik wie wir alle wissen, ihre Karten zu bringen. Dummerweise hatten sie nicht gerade viele, sie hatte eher darauf gebaut, dass sie den beiden Mädchen noch einige abjagen konnten.  
  
Als Marik von der Geschichte erfuhr, war er mehr als wütend, was bedeutete dass die Raritätenjäger ins Reich der Schatten geschickt wurden. Er hatte schlechte Laune, denn er spürte etwas seltsames in der Luft. //Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Es ist als ob sich im Zeitgewebe etwas verschoben hat.// Solche Gedanken hatte er schon den ganzen Tag.  
  
Dem wollte er nun endgültig auf die Schliche kommen. So warf er sich seinen Mantel über und ging aus seinem Versteck.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.  
  
So.. Das wars dann mal. Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke Danke fürs lesen XD Ok, das mit dem Danke war jetzt ein Scherz XD Ich hoff mal ihr werdet das nächste Kapitel auch lesen wollen. Also:  
  
BITTE KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!!!!  
  
Marron13 


	2. In ONE flat

So! Und hier gleich ein neues Kapitel! Ich habe mich angestrengt, ein wenig mehr Story rein zu bekommen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Gewidmet ist es allen die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben! Danke an euch! *knuddel* Ich hoffe dass ich dieses mal noch mehr Kommentare bekommen werde! Also bitte Kommi schreiben!! Es ist so geschrieben, dass es nicht ganz zu dem aus der Serie passt, aber wen juckts XD Mich jedenfalls nicht! Vielleicht ahnen ja schon welche wer Alinas Mutter ist, und wenn nicht werden es viele nach diesem Kapitel tun, dass versichere ich euch XD Also, ich wünsche euch mal viel Spaß beim Lesen und erwarte täglich Morddrohungen XD Marron13  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back in Time - In ONE Flat  
  
Alle der 5 waren nun einige Stunden unterwegs gewesen. Manche von ihnen hatten sich Lokalisierungskarten beschafft, andere widerum hatten sich nur die Stadt und die Menschen angesehen und so ihren Spaß gehabt. Um 5 Uhr nachmittags trafen sich alle wieder am ausgemachten Ort. Eine Person kam natürlich zu spät. Tony. Aber das hatten sowieso schon alle erwartet. Als er endlich auch eintraf begann Alina zu sprechen: „Wir sollten uns jetzt um unsere Wohngelegenheiten kümmern. Es ist schon alles organisiert. Eine Wohnung für drei und eine für 2."Kaum war der Satz beendet meinten Nefer, Siti und Kim, sie wollten zusammen in eine Wohnung. Die junge Kaiba war sprachlos. Sie schielte zu Tony, dem ebenso die Worte fehlten. Jedem der beiden gingen ihre eigenen Gedanken durch den Kopf. //Wie bitte?! 4 Tage mit ihm!? In EINER Wohnung?! Ich hoffe das geht gut.../ Sie musst hörbar schlucken. Sie fühlte sich schon eine Zeit lang von ihm angezogen. Sie wollte es sich nur nie eingestehen, und wollte es immer noch nicht. Sie wollte nur nicht mit ihm zusammen eine Wohnung teilen weil, so redete sie es sich ein, sie es nicht mochte zu viel in der Nähe von Jungen, oder Kerlen, wie sie sie gerne bezeichnete, aufzuhalten. Tony dagegen wusste, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Das war ihn in den letzten paar Stunden, beim durch die Stadt laufen klar geworden. //Hilfe!!! Ich...wie soll ich das schaffen...D-Das geht doch nicht, ich meine, 4 Tage! In einer Wohnung?! Mit ihr?! Sie wird mich ganz verrückt machen! Mir den Kopf noch völlig verdrehen!! Das wird eine Katastrophe....Ich seh es schon vorraus...// Tony schielte kurz zu Alina, sah aber gleich wieder weg.  
  
Was die beiden nicht wussten war, dass Siti, Nefer und Kim geplant hatten, die beiden dazu zu zwingen sich eine Wohnung zu teilen. Sie hatten schon lange bemerkt dass da was zwischen den beiden war. Als sie die fassungslosen Gesichter von Alina und Tony sahen mussten sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Nach einer Zeit der Stille, die manchen schon beinahe unendlich schien, übernahm Siti das Wort: „Also wollen wir nun zu unseren Wohnungen? Alina, hast du die Schlüssel?" Die Angesprochene schreckte aus ihrer Trance hoch und fragte: „Was?! Habt ihr was gesagt?!" Alle bis auf sie selber und Tony begannen zu lachen bis sich Siti wiederholte. „Oh, ja! Natürlich hab ich die!", sie seufzte und gab den drei Mädchen den Schlüssel für die 3er-Wohnung.  
  
Als die drei weg waren sah Alina ihren zukünftigen Mitbewohner unsicher an und fragte schließlich: „Wollen wir losgehen?"Dieser nickte nur und so machten sich beide langsam auf den Weg. „Weißt du überhaupt wo die Wohnung ist??"überlegte Tony laut. „Natürlich, wofür hältst du mich?"Sie grinste leicht, „Und wir sind sogar gleich da." Nach 3 bis 4 weiteren Minuten des schweigenden Gehens standen die beiden vor einem hohen Wohnhaus. Alina zog den Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche und sperrte die Haustür auf. „Unsere", sie stockte kurz, „Wohnung liegt im 8 Stock. Gott sei Dank gibt es hier einen Fahrstuhl."Sie ging zusammen mit Tony zu eben diesen und drückte auf den Knopf auf dem eine gelbe 8 stand. Nach einer Zeit des Wartens machte es so ein typisches Fahrstuhl-Geräusch und die Tür des Liftes ging auf. Etwas ungeduldig traten beide heraus und gingen zur passenden Wohnungstür.  
  
Als sie hineingingen ließ Alina den Blick durch die Wohnung wandern. Sie war stilvoll eingerichtet, sehr viel in beige. Doch das störte Alina nicht, im Gegenteil. Beige war eine ihrer Lieblingsfarben zusammen mit blau.  
  
„Schön hier, oder?"Sie sah Tony an. Er lächelte nur und meine „Sehr schön!" Er hatte sich langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnt mit ihr in einer Wohnung zu leben. //4 Tage werde ich das schon hinbekommen...hoffe ich!//  
  
So ungefähr sahen auch Alinas Gedanken aus. „Wir sollten in unsere Zimmer sehen. Sie liegen nebeneinander, soweit ich weiß. Komm..." Sie ging quer durch das Zimmer zu einer Tür, durch die sie zu einem kurzen Gang kam, an dem wieder zwei Türen waren. Sie blickte Tony an. „Rechts oder Links?"  
  
„Rechts", meinte er lächelnd. Ohne noch irgendwas zu sagen ging er zur rechten Tür und ging hinein. Alina tat das selbige, nur links. Als sie jedoch ihr Zimmer betreten hatte, sah sie dass ein Doppelbett darin stand und fragte sich unwillkürlich wozu hier drin ein DOPPELbett stand.  
  
Und gerade recht um ihre Frage zu beantworten kam Tony in ihr Zimmer herüber und meinte: „Das da drüben ist kein Schlafzimmer! Das ist ein Badezimmer! Warum? Du musst es wissen, du hast dich um die Wohnungen gekümmert!"Er sah sie leicht verzweifelt an. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht! Ich habe das telefonisch geregelt. Ich sagte eine Wohnung für 2! Meinen Freund und...."Sie stockte. „Ohje, denkst du was ich denke, Tony?"  
  
„Ich fürchte."Ein seufzen entsprang seiner Kehle. Sie sah ihn leicht unsicher an und meinte shcließlich: „Ich könnte dich eigentlich auf die Couch verfrachten, aber meinetwegen teilen wir uns halt das Bett hier." „Danke sehr für deine Großzügigkeit!", grinste Tony sarkastisch, aber im inneren war ihm ziemlich mulmig zumute. Jetzt war es davon, eine Wohnung zu teilen dazu gekommen, dass die beiden sich ein Bett teilen mussten. Alina ging es ebenso.  
  
---In Seto Kaibas Büro/Kaiba Corporation---  
  
Seto Kaiba, der Besitzer und Führer der Kaiba Corporation war gerade mit Arbeit beschäftigt, als einer seiner Angestellten hereingelaufen kam. Er schien bestürzt. Ohne aufzusehen fragte Kaiba nur kalt: „Was?" „Herr Kaiba! Es...Also ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich das erklären soll. Aber in einem der Duelle wurde ein Weißer Drache mit eiskaltem Blick gespielt." Sofort schreckte Kaiba von seinen Dokumenten hoch. „Wie bitte?! Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Es gibt nur noch 3 Weiße Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick + einem Zerrissenem!"Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und war von seinem Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch aufgestanden. Der Angestellte, sichtlich eingeschüchtert, stand einige Sekunden nur da und sagte kein Wort. Schießlich sagte er doch noch: „I-Ich weiß nicht", er schluckte, „Aber der Computer hat das ausgeworfen, wir sind nur zufällig darauf gestoßen." Sofort stand Kaiba auf, ging ohne ein Wort an dem armen, eingeschüchterten Mann vorbei in einen anderen Raum. Dort setzte er sich vor den Computer und tippte etwas ein. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er den Duellanten der anscheinend einen weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick besaß, oder eher DuellantIN. Sie hieß Alina Kane (hehe XD falscher Nachname). //Wer ist die Kleine?!// Er war irgendwie wütend. Wie konnte es jemand wagen einen Weißen Drachen mit eiskaltem Blick zu besitzen?! Nein! Das konnte nur eine Fälschung sein! Es gibt nur 3 davon! Sofort ließ er sie lokalisieren. //In einem der Wohnviertel... hm..ich warte noch ein wenig ab...vielleicht werde ich ein wenig durch Battle City gehen.// So war es dann auch. Kaiba stand auf, ging aus seinem Büro und hinaus auf die Straße. In Battle City war natürlich alles voller Duellanten. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Menge wandern, blieb aber bei einer Person stehen. Ishizu. Er setzte ein hämisches Grinsen auf und ging in ihre Richtung. Sie duellierte sich gerade mit irgendeinem Versager und war ganz klar am Gewinnen. Sie machte gerade ihren letzten Zug als sie Kaiba entdeckte. Sie schien ihn allerdings nicht sonderlich zu beachten. Er wartete noch bis sie ihren Gegner ausradiert hatte und ging dann ganz zu ihr. „Soso. Wen haben wir denn da?"Er hatte einen leicht spöttischen Ton und grinste immernoch. „Willst du etwa ins Finale kommen, Ishizu? Das schaffst du sowieso nicht." „Ach meinst du wirklich, Seto Kaiba?"Sie hatte diese mystische Stimmlage, die er so hasste, oder von der er sich einredete dass er sie so hasste. „Ich bezweifle allerdings das du Recht hast, denn ich habe bereits 4 Lokalisierungskarten, was bedeutet, dass ich nur noch 2 brauche. Und das wird ein Kinderspiel." „Selbst wenn du es bis ins Finale schaffst, wirst du nicht weit kommen!" (Seto) „Du liegst schon wieder falsch, Seto (Sie nennt ihn ja immer beim Vornamen). Ich weiß dass ich in der ersten Finalrunde gegen dich gewinnen werde."(Ishizu) „Woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass du in der ersten Finalrunde gegen MICH antreten wirst? Doch nicht etwa schon wieder diese dämliche Kette? Du solltest langsam erkennen was Realität ist und was Phantasie, Ishizu. Denn selbst wenn du Recht haben solltest, und dich in der ersten Finalrunde gegen mich duellierst, so wirst du verlieren!"(Seto) „Du wirst schon sehen. Obelisk der Peiniger wird dein Untergang sein." Meinte sie ernst, worauf er nur lachte. „Willst du mir etwa Angst machen, weil du weißt, dass Obelisk DEIN Untergang sein wird und du willst dass ich ihn nicht spiele? (Seto) Ishizu schüttelte nur den Kopf, dabei blitzte die Milenniumskette an ihrem Hals kurz auf. Seto betrachtete sie näher (Ishizu, nicht die Kette XD). Sie war zugegeben ziemlich hübsch. Ihre Haut goldbraun, ihr Haar rabenschwarz und Hing zu Seiten ihres Gesichts wie ein Schleier aus schwarzer Seide. Und ihre Augen tiefblau, genau wie seine. //Was denke ich da! Keine Frau wird mich jemals in ihren Bann ziehen, und sei sie auch noch so schön...// „Verschon mich in Zukunft mit deinem Gelaber, Ishizu. Ich habe besseres zu tun als mir so einen Schwachsinn anzuhören, merk dir das!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging seines Weges. Sie sah ihm nur wissend lächelnd nach. Nach einigen Sekunden, die er bereits weg war wurde ihr Gesicht etwas ernster. Sie dachte wieder an Marik. Sie musste ihm helfen. Koste es was es wolle! Er war ihr kleiner Bruder und deshalb musste sie ihn aufhalten! Entschlossen wie eh und je suchte sie sich einen anderen Duellanten um ihn zu besiegen und damit dem Finale einen weiteren Schritt näher zu kommen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Danke fürs Lesen!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! XDDDD Ich geh euch sicher schon auf die Nerven mit dem Satz XD *in nerv-stimmung ist* Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Und bitte VIELE Kommis schreiben!!! Lalala.. *unschuldig pfeif* Naja.. Bye Bye.. *alle knuddel* Marron13 


	3. Tellin'

Haaalllooo!!! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Wenn ihr euch fragt warum ich mich entschuldige: Ich entschuldige mich so oft weil ich soooo lange gebraucht habe! Bitte verzeiht mir! Das Kapitel hier ist allen meinen Kommi Schreibern gewidmet!!! Bitte schreibt mir wieder einen! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Marro13 P.S.: Viel Spaß beim lesen! Und bitte lest auch mal meine Schulball-FF!!1 *Bettel* *Kommis will*  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Back in Time -Tellin'  
  
„Wie spät ist es?"kam Alina aus der Dusche. Als Tony sich umdrehte um zu antworten, musste er erst einmal stocken. Alina hatte nur einen Bademantel an der nicht einmal ganz bis zu den Knien ging. Sie schien nicht zu merken, wie er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Immerhin hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und trocknete sich die Haare. //ZUSAMMENREISSEN!!!// Schnell schüttelte der junge Wheeler seinen Kopf um sich wieder normal zu benehmen und antwortete nach einer langen Periode der Stille: „Jetzt ist es 17 Uhr. Wollen wir nachher noch mal nach Battle City um uns einige Lokalisierungskarten zu holen? Außerdem will ich mal meinen Vater sehen." Seine Gegenüber stoppte nun und sah ihn an. Ein sehr sehr seltenes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. „Aber gerne doch. Warte nur noch bis ich mir was angezogen habe und meine Haare gebürstet sind."Damit drehte sie sich auch um um genau diese Veränderungen herbeizuführen. Mit frischen Sachen ging sie ins Badezimmer wo sie sich umzog und sich frisierte. Als sie wieder herauskam staunte Tony nicht schlecht. Alina trug nun einen schwarzen Rock, der nicht allzu lang war und ein schulterfreies grünes Oberteil mit langen Ärmeln. Das war normalerweise gar nicht ihr Stil aber es passte ihr. Fast schon besser als die Hosen, die sie sonst trägt.  
  
„Also können wir?"Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken aber innerlich war sie wegen den Blicken ihres Freundes gerade rot geworden. Tony nickte nur, den Blick immer noch auf ihr haftend. „Gut"Sie nahm sich schnell einen langen Mantel aus schwarzem Leder. Es schien wohl in der Kaiba-Familie zu liegen, lange Mäntel zu lieben. Bei dem Gedanken musste Tony unwillkürlich grinsen und so nahm er sich den Schlüssel und ging zu Alina. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an. „Mylady?" „Oha. Seit wann bist du denn so ein Kavalier?"Nun huschte auch ihr ein Grinsen übers Gesicht, als sie seinen Arm annahm und mit ihm rauszugehen. Ruhig schlendernd machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach Battle City.  
  
~~~Battle City, 17.00 Uhr~~~  
  
Joey hatte gerade Weevil fertig gemacht und ging nun ein wenig durch die Stadt. Immer wieder musste er an eine ganz bestimmte Person denken. Mai Valentine. Die Frau ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Immer wieder musste der junge Blonde seufzen. Überall nur Liebespaare. Es schien ihm irgendwie bedrückend. War er etwa in Mai verliebt? Klopfte deshalb sein Herz jedes mal so wenn er sie sah? Oder nur an sie dachte? Träumte er deshalb immer herum wenn er nur irgendwie auf sie kam? Wieder ein Pärchen. Diesmal eingehakt. Sie eine hübsche Frau mit braunen Haaren und blauen Augen, etwas klein geraten. Er erinnerte Joey irgendwie an sich selbst. Die selben blonden Haare und ungefähr die selbe Statur wie er. Aber die Augen waren anders. Auch bekannt. Genau so lavendelfarbene Augen wie Mai. Die beiden kamen immer näher auf ihn zu. Der Blick des Mannes, genauer gesagt Tony ruhte auf Joey. Dieser fragte sich warum Tony ihn so seltsam ansah. Nun fing er auch den Blick des Mädchens ein. Der Blick kam ihm ebenfalls bekannt vor. Aber auf eine unangenehme Art. Emotionslos ums genau zu sagen. Kurz vor ihm blieben die beiden stehen. Sie hatte eine Duel Disc am Arm, deshalb dachte Joey sofort sie wolle ihn herausfordern. „Hey! Wollen wir uns duellieren?"Alina verzog die Augen zu schlitzen und konnte nicht anders als mit eiskalter und herablassender Stimme zu antworten. „Warum sollte ich mich mit DIR duellieren!?" //Die ist ja wie Kaiba..// (XD) „Ahja, etwa zu feige?"er versuchte es nun so herum. Wenn sie wie Kaiba sprach, ließ sie sich vielleicht auch genau so wie er zu einem Duell bewegen, wie eben dieser. „Nein, das garantiert nicht. Aber wenn du meinst. Auch gut."Ihre Stimme klang nun gelangweilter denn je. Sie wollte gerade ihr Deck in die Duel Disc stecken als Tony sie seufzend aufhielt. „Bitte Alina. Nicht jetzt. Tu mir doch den Gefallen, okay?"Er benutzte seinen Hundeblick den nicht einmal Alina, die sonst so abweisende, eiskalte Duellantin abschmettern konnte. So sah sie ihn kurz an und dann Joey. //Na wunderbar// dachte sie in diesem Moment und steckte ihr Deck zurück an seinen angestammten Platz. Joey sah nun abwechselnd zu den beiden. Blieb bei Alina stehen. „Irgendwoher kenn ich dich. Von der Schule? Hab ich mich schon mal mit dir duelliert?" Ein leicht hämisches Grinsen (wie das ihres Vaters) tauchte nun auf Alinas Gesicht auf. „Nein, das bestimmt nicht" „Auf welche Schule gehst du denn?"(Joey) „Domino High"(Alina) „Dann hab ich dich SICHER da schon mal gesehen! Auf der Schule bin ich nämlich auch." //Nur dass ich eben ungefähr 20 Jahre später dort hingehe// Die junge Kaiba räusperte sich und meinte dann nur „Nein, das bezweifle ich" „Naja, ich bekomms schon noch raus. Wollen wir was essen gehen?"(Joey) „Gut. Wo wollen wir hingehen, Dad?"Kaum hatte Tony erkannt was er hier sagte schlug er die Hände vor seinen Mund. Alina konnte ihre Entsetzung gerade noch verhalten und sah etwas kühl zu Tony. „du solltest wirklich besser aufpassen was du sagst!" Joey bemerkte gerade was Tony gerade gesagt hatte. „Wie war das?! Hast du mich grad Dad genannt?!" Tony seufzte leise, wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Sollte er die Wahrheit sagen oder seinen 16-jährigen Vater belügen. Da Tony verstummt zu sein schien übernahm Alina die Initiative. Sie packte Joey und Tony an den Armen und zog beide grob in eine Gasse. „So, jetzt klär ich das ganze mal."Sie wendete sich an Joey. „WIR sind aus der Zukunft. Die Kaiba Corporation hat eine Zeitmaschine gebaut und wir haben sie getestet. DER da", sie deutete auf Tony, „ist DEIN Sohn. Und MEINEN Vater kennst du auch. Aber ich sag dir nicht direkt wers ist. Ist besser so." Einen Moment war es komplett still bis sich Joey schließlich fasste. „Das kann gar nicht sein!" „Oh doch, glaub mir! Das kann es!"(Alina) Langsam schien Joey ihr doch zu glauben. Er nahm nun Tony genauer unter die Lupe. Als er zu seinen Augen kam fragte er sich wirklich wer wohl seine Mutter war. Seine Augen erinnerten ihn mehr an Mai als je zu vor. Doch das wollte er nicht sagen. Alina hatte ihn allerdings auch neugierig gemacht. So wendete er sich ihr zu um Mai aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Ersteinmal zumindest. Er nahm sie genauestens unter die Lupe. //Braune Haare, okay. Wen kenne ich mit braunen Haaren?// „Ist Tristan dein Vater?"fragte Joey schließlich. Tristan war der erste der ihm bei der Kriterie braunes Haar eingefallen war. „Nein", war die simple Antwort von Alinas Seite. Joey grübelte immer weiter und weiter. Schließlich weiteten sich seine Augen. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa..?!" Er sah sie an. Sie grinste und nickte leicht. //Anscheinend hat er es geschnallt//, dachte Alina, was sich jedoch gleich als falsch herausstellen sollte. „Meine kleine Schwester ist deine Mutter?!", rief der blonde aus. Alina verdrehte genervt die Augen. „NEIN! Wen kennst du noch? Überleg doch mal!" Tony dachte nach. Er wollte gerade sagen, dass er sonst niemanden kenne, allerdings fiel ihm dann Kaiba ein. „Oh nein. Das-das bist du nicht..?! O-oder?!"Er hoffte inständig dass es nicht so war. „Oh doch! Glaub mir, er ist mein Vater."Wieder ein Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. „Da das nun geklärt ist...gehen wir etwas durch die Stadt."Sie wollte gerade aus der Gasse gehen, als Joey auf einmal fragte: „Und IHR seid ein Paar???!! (O.o)" Abrupt drehte sich Alina um und sah ihn mit einem Blick an der ein klares „NEIN"bedeutete. „Nein, und nun kommt endlich. Man erkennt deutlich dass er von dir abstammt. Ihr seid beide lahm!" Damit ging sie nun endgültig aus der Gasse. Die beiden anderen folgten und die 3 verbrachten den restlichen Tag damit durch die Stadt zu gehen und über die Zukunft zu reden. Tony und Alina erzählten allerdings nicht zu viel immerhin wollten sie nichts verändern.  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Okay, das wars! Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, musstet ja lange drauf warten! Ich hoffe ich bekomm genauso viele Kommis wie das letze mal, vielleicht ja sogar mehr! Also bitte KOMMIS SCHREIBEN!!! Bis Bald! Marron13 


End file.
